Sweet Stephanie
by whimsicalMedley
Summary: In which Buffy Barnes and Stevie Rogers slow dance like the dorks they are. Part of the Just Two Girls From Brooklyn series.


**I am a fucking SUCKER for wlw Stucky. I also love vintage songs, and this was born. This is part of a series btw.**

* * *

 _Europe, December 1942:_

The snow was falling fast, and the world was turning into a winter wonderland. If Stevie was in Brooklyn, she _knew_ she'd be in bed, sick as a dog. Buffy would've been at her secretary job, but she would've picked something up for Stevie on the way home, despite her protests that they had no money.

A lot had changed since then.

Stevie wasn't the sick, little slip of a thing she once was. Now, she was strong, healthy as a horse, and in the army. Her hair was cut, and to the world, she wasn't Stephanie Grace Rogers. No, she was _Steven Grant Rogers._ A _man._ The only people that knew about her gender were the army, Peggy, and the Howling Commandos. And, of course—

"Stevie! Come give me a hand!" Stevie smiled. Buffy.

Although much had changed, one thing hadn't: Jamie Elizabeth Barnes had stayed her constant. Since Azzano, there was a slight shift in her, but she still treated Stevie the same. Although Buffy would wake up screaming, sometimes in English, sometimes in a language she picked up in her spare time, Stevie could always bring her down. But other than that, Buffy was Buffy. She'd yell at Stevie for being reckless, Stevie would argue that she had to, and then Buffy would kiss her breathless.

"Can't lose my best girl, Stevie. Please be more careful." She'd whisper, holding Stevie's face and seemingly close to tears. How could Stevie argue with that?

"Coming!" Stevie replied, standing up from the couch and making her way down the stairs. The two were staying at an apartment complex, as the Commandos were getting a break for Christmas. Thank God for that. The apartment was worlds better than their one in Brooklyn, but Stevie still missed it. Sure, the walls were thin, so Stevie would have to bite down on her hand hard whenever they fucked, and the heat never worked while it was hot as hell in the summer, but it was _home._ It was where she'd sketch for work, and where her and Buffy had confessed to each other after Buffy had gone on a date and come home with a hickey on her neck, making Stevie explode with rage and jealousy. The "I love you" had slipped out, and Stevie was terrified that she'd ruined everything, but Buffy had kissed her after that, and the rest was history. The cramped apartment held years of companionship and love, and every inch of the place had a memory. Stevie hoped that they'd be able to go back one day.

As she reached the landing, Stevie couldn't help the dopey smile that wormed its way onto her face. Buffy's hands were full of groceries, her hair was damp and covered in snow, and her clothes were rumpled from running into the apartment, but she looked beautiful.

"Stop staring at me and help me carry this shit in Stevie, I'm about to drop all of it." Buffy said, rolling her eyes, but there was a small smile on her face. Stevie took the groceries and kissed Buffy on the cheek.

"Hello to you too, _darling."_ Stevie laughed, and Buffy snorted. Walking towards the large kitchen, Stevie placed the groceries on the counter with an audible _thunk._

"What did you get for dinner?" She asked curiously, and Buffy smiled, wrapping her arms around Stevie's waist. Stevie's arms automatically went around Buffy's neck.

"Just some pork and potatoes. Figured we could work on it together." Buffy pressed her forehead against Stevie's, and their smiles were wide. Long ago, Stevie would have to stand on her tip toes for their foreheads to touch, and that was after Buffy leaned her head down. Now, Stevie was an inch or two taller than Buffy.

"Sounds good." Stevie replied, and pecked Buffy on the lips, laughing when Buffy made a noise of discontent deep in her throat.

"You call that a kiss, Captain?" She complained, and Stevie rolled her eyes.

"Nah, just a warm up." Before Stevie could finish her sentence, Buffy had crashed their lips together.

Kissing Jamie Elizabeth Barnes was always beyond explanation to Stevie. It was fireworks, and laughter, and knowing someone better than you know yourself, and _home._ She could do it for hours. Hell, she _had_ done it for hours.

When they pulled apart, they were breathless, and Buffy's lipstick was smudged. She snorted and wiped at Stevie's lips, claiming that she looked like a clown with Buffy's lipstick all over her.

Later, while dinner was in the oven, Buffy perked up. Stevie raised an eyebrow at her. Buffy's eyes glinted in a way that had Stevie worried. That was the face Buffy made when she was going to get them into trouble.

"Hear the song, Stevie?" She asked, a smile on her face. Stevie stopped, listening carefully.

 _Sweet Eloise, sing the birds in the trees  
When she is near you can hear them  
Singing sweet melodies  
They're just for my Eloise._

Sweet Eloise. Then, Buffy started to sing, sending shivers down Stevie's spine. Buffy always had an amazing voice.

"Sweet Stephanie is a beautiful sight, Old Mr. Moon comes around to look at her every night. Her smile's a warm summer breeze, the smile of Stephanie." Buffy's smile had turned warm and affectionate, and Stevie could feel her face heating up. Buffy suddenly stood, grabbing Stevie's hands and hauling her to her feet.

A hand wrapped around Stevie's waist, the other grabbing her hand, and Buffy started to sway. With a dramatic sigh that was completely faked, Stevie placed her hand on Buffy's shoulder and swayed with her. Buffy continued to sing in her sweet voice, and Stevie laughed quietly.

"Sweet Stephanie is so lovely to love, that you will agree she's the only girl that you're dreamin' of. But you'll be wastin' your time, 'cause Stephanie is all mine." Buffy softly kissed Stevie as the song ended, and Stevie felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

They were at war, and they could die at any time. Both of their futures were completely uncertain. They were surrounded by death and destruction, but as long as Buffy Barnes was with her, Stevie would be okay.

* * *

 **Come yell at me on tumblr: heroic-hufflepuff**


End file.
